This disclosure relates to a surgical device and method of using the surgical device to attach adjacent pieces of bone. More particularly, this disclosure is directed to a compression plate used to compress adjacent bones or pieces of a bone together.
Orthopedic procedures are often performed to repair skeletal injuries. For example, a bone may develop a complete or partial fracture from a sports injury or accident. When such fractures occur, the separated pieces of bone must be brought back together to facilitate healing and stability. Bone compression plates are one type of surgical device developed to facilitate these repairs. Additionally, bones may be fused together in a fusion process.